


Aloha 'Oe

by SparklesWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif takes a fatal wound to a major artery, he's got moments left to live and Simmons tries his best to comfort him as much as he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha 'Oe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exklusiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exklusiv/gifts).



> I HURT SO MUCH I AM SO SORRY.  
> Gift for my friend Morgan. I'm so sorry sweetie. <3

Simmons held Grif tightly, the medics said he was losing too much blood, the shot that wounded the orange soldier hit a major artery and the blood just couldn't be stopped. Minutes to live, and not enough could be said.

  
“I almost lost you once” Simmons warbled softly taking off Grif’s helmet, running his hand through Grif’s hair.”I don’t want to lose you. I just can’t.” He removed his helmet as well and looked down at him with a frown. He ran a hand through his own locks inhaling deeply trying not to break down in front of Grif. He didn't need to be patronized by the love of his life while he’s on his death bed. It wasn't fair that some being was just going to take him from him. He’s been in this war for years, Grif and him both have done their damnedest to not get killed at a few points it almost seemed like they couldn't.

There’s little time left and Grif looked up at Simmons really unable to say anything. He looked terrified, struggling to reach for Simmons to pull him closer, his eyes glossing over slightly. Grif’s chest heaved struggling to breathe but it was just too much for him to try. It’s now or never he needed to say it.

“Grif, I love you. I can’t lose you.” Grif pulled Simmons’ hand towards him as best he could trying to get him on the cot with him. He seemed to understand slumping against the wall pulling Grif up with him. Whimper’s coming from the Hawaiian. “I’m so sorry, I wish I could help. I’m sorry.” Simmons hushed himself as Grif leaned his head on Simmons chest his chest heaving more than it was.

“S-simmons?” Grif spoke quietly. The maroon soldier stilled letting out a small ‘hmm?’ noise. “I... love you too. Always have.” Grif grinned slightly before coughing struggling to breathe gasping and wanting to hold on for a little longer, just to stay in Simmons’ embrace before squeaking out quietly. “Am... Am I dying?”  
He frowned as Grif spoke those words but his grip on his hand tightened.

“I’m so sorry.” Simmons eyes started to sting he cleared his throat keeping it from closing up.

“No... don’t be.” Grif’s faint voice spoke. They both lay for a moment not saying anything holding on to one another for its the last time it’ll ever happen. Grif’s chest rattled, his breath was too shallow at this point and his tanned skin paled. Small whimpers came from them both Simmons however tried is hardest not to cry, he didn’t want to and even if his body told him to he just couldn’t. The tears didn’t come but they stung they stung badly. Simmons ran a hand through Grif’s hair while his other was safe in Grif’s clutch, he began to hum and lightly sing something that would make him feel at peace.

“Aloha ‘oe, Aloha ‘oe, E ke onana noho i ka lipo.” Simmons sung quietly rocking Grif back and forth Grif managing to breathe out a smart remark of ‘English, you’re Hawaiian sucks dude’. With that Simmons mustered up to sing it in English, it burned with each word.  
  
“Farewell to thee, farewell to thee... The charming one who dwells among the bow. One fond embrace. Before I now depart” The tears fled from Simmons as he choked a sob.  
  
“Until we meet again.” Grif finished, his eyes fluttering closed, his grip loosened on Simmons. Simmons shifted finally breaking down cradling Grif’s lifeless body in his lap.  
Gone. Dexter Grif, was gone. How Simmons wanted to take back everything he said bad about him, how he said he was insufferable, a slob and countless times to tell him to fuck off, but at least he was at peace that he knew. Grif died knowing he was loved.  
\----  
Dexter Grif ????-????  
Age: ??  
Died Fighting For His Team.  
They Still Fight For Him.  
\----  
Simmons wrote a note to have buried with Grif. All that was inside.  
A photo of them when they first were at Red Base in the Canyon.  
The note read, "Ohana. -Richard Simmons"

**Author's Note:**

> Notp? Let me know in the comments, Loved it? Kudo's it! Did I cause you emotional pain? PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND KNOW THAT I'M SORRY.


End file.
